paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Достижения PAYDAY 2
Достижения/Трофеи - это уникальные награды цифровых сервисов (Steam. PSN, XboxLive). Они имеют лишь визуальный характер и служат для украшение профиля и хваставства перед товарищами. Они даются за выполнение того или иного действия в игре. Основные День рождения PAYDAY! 2 года ограблений! Halloween 2013 Armored Transport Heist Gage Weapon Pack #01 Рождество 2013 Infamy Gage Weapon Pack #02 The Death Wish Update Gage Sniper Pack Примечания *"Всем было плевать, кто я…" отсылается к мему о Бэйне из "Темный Рыцарь: Возрождение". *"Да, он - золотоискатель" отсылается на певца Kanye West, его песня называется "Gold Digger" *"Рыбий A.I." - это шутка на Infinity Ward, где на презентации Call of Duty: Ghosts они выставили рыбий A.I. большим достижением. *"Оружейный барон" отсылается на фильм Lord of War. *"King of the Hill" - отсылка к популярному в мультиплеерных играх режиму игры. * "You Shall not Pass!" - отсылка к однооменой фразе Гендальфа из трилогии фильмов Властелин колец. *"Man of Iron" - отсылка к Железному человеку, персонажу фильмов и комиксов, знаменитого своей высокотехнолигической броней. *"Smooth Criminal" - отсылка к песни Майкла Джексона - Smooth Criminal. *"Let's Do Thi..." is a reference to the Leeroy Jenkins incident where an overly eager player shouted "Alright, let's do this!". *"They see me Baggin', They Hatin'" is a reference to the song Ridin by Chamillionaire. *"F in Chemistry" is a reference to the failing grade you would receive in a high school chemistry class if you were to burn down the lab. *"Doctor Fantastic" отсылка к персонажу вселенной Marvel - Мистеру Фантастику, знаменитого своими познаниями в различных науках. *"Diamonds are Forever" is a clear reference to the James Bond novel and film of the same name. *As with the achievement mentioned above, "License to Kill" is also a reference to James Bond. (As well as the Gruber Kurz pistol) *"Shoot the Glass" is a likely reference to the film "Die Hard". Antagonist Hans Gruber (Alan Rickman) orders his henchman to shoot out glass windows when he discovers that protagonist John McClane (Bruce Willis) is barefoot. *"The pumpkin king made me do it!" is likely a reference to Golden Earring's song "The Devil Made Me Do It". *"I am the one who knocks" is a reference to Breaking Bad, when Walter's wife, Skyler was questioning him if he was in danger. Walt, getting mad at his wife said "Skyler I am not in danger, I AM THE DANGER. A guy opens his door and gets shot and you think that of me? No, I am the one who KNOCKS!" . *"Full Measure" is also a reference to Breaking Bad, when Mike tells Walt a story about confronting a chronic wife abuser back when he was a beat cop. Mike intervened, and almost killed the wife-beater, but gave in when the abuser promised to change his ways. Shortly thereafter the man beat his wife to death. Mike's mistake was to take a half measure when he should have killed the abuser. "No more half measures, Walter", he says referring to Jesse. This could also be a shout out to Aaron Paul, who played Jesse, and who has a tattoo that reads "No Half Measures". *Все достижения связанные с президенскими масками отсылаються на политическую деятельность или отдельные фразы, знаменитых призидентов США. *"If You Liked it you Should have put a Ring on it" Is a reference to a song by Beyonce called Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It). *"But Wait - There's More!" is a reference to a popular phrase in infomercials, commonly used by Billy Mays. *"In Town You're the Law, Out Here It's Me" отсылка к фильму Рэмбо : Первая кровь. *"The Eighth and Final Rule" отсылка к фильму Бойцовский клуб. *"We Are All Professionals" отсылка к фильму Леон в котором главный герой - наемный убийца по имени Леон отказывался убивать женщин и детей, несмотря на свою работу. *"Eco Round" отсылается на Counter-Strike. Там имеются некие Эко-раунды. *"Inception" отсылается на фильм с таким-же названием (Начало). *"Breaking Bad" отсылается на сериал с таким-же названием. *"Cash Is King" achievement's name came from the message Overkill put on all the cash registers in the game. *"Came in Like a Wrecking Ball" - отслыка на Майли Сайрус и ее песню "Wrecking Ball". *"Who Let The Doge Out" - отслыка на песню "Who Let the Dogs Out?" в исполнении Baha Men, а также на мем Doge. *"It's Always Foggy in Washington D.C." отсылается на сериал "В Филадельфии всегда солнечно". *"Wedding Crashers", вероятно, отсылается на фильм с таким-же именем (Незванные гости). *"They Drew First Blood, Not Me" отсылется на серию фильмов Rambo. *"Yes We Can!" - слоган президентской кампании Барака Обамы 2008 года. *"Hot Lava 2.0" отсылается к PAYDAY: The Heist, где тоже есть достижение Hot lava. *"HOLY SHI~" отсылается к мему "DIVIDE BY ZERO". Категория:PAYDAY 2 Категория:Достижения PAYDAY 2 Категория:Достижения Категория:Незавершенные статьи